bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
Bob and George Forums
Moderators :For more information on these moderators, see the 'Forum Moderators' article. *Author X *Cicero *Coda *Danny *Dave *DisgruntledFerret *DoctorDiablo *Eternal Dreams *Infinity *Kieran *Liss *Metal Shark Player *Myrmadon *Ngamer01 *NW *Ran *Robert Oakes *Striker *Sytel *Talon Forum in-jokes *The censoring of the word "plothole" into "spoon", a nod towards a famous line in The Matrix "there is no spoon". The filter was implemented due to the large amount of threads wrongly claiming to have "discovered" a plothole and the repetition of the phrase "there are no plotholes" to discard such accusations. Previous avatar and name fads *Having one's character in The White Space or black text on a white blackground ending with the phrase "in the White Space". *Editing sprites from an SNK card videogame into the user's avatar. *The Jelly bean fad, where people put their character's head on a "jelly bean" sprite. *The Purple verses Blue fad. Started as a joke between Rakath and Esper various forumers changed their avatars and characters to shades of blue or purple saying they had been "Espered" or "Rakathed" respectively. However, it should be noted the Rakathed fad predates this fad by a few forums time. *The Taco Army fad, inspired by an avatar of Chick Bot. It consisted of spriting one's character in a military uniform. Within that fad the Hamburger Army was also started, mainly for those that couldn't sprite Taco Army uniforms, or didn't bother to. *The "Doctor" fad was started when, in a poll pitting DoctorDiablo, Author X and a shapeshifting third candidate (Ralph Nader, Tony Blair, Kodos, a slice of salami, and the moderator Cicero were some of its forms)Author X had his name changed to "Doctor Author X". He had it for a while, and when DisgruntledFerret was made a moderator, he changed his name to Doctor Ferret. A thread named "Doctors Everywhere" was started by Talon IceHawk, who was surprised by the amount of people with "Doctor" in their name. Every forum moderator that posted in that thread had "Doctor" added to their name, and every normal user who posted in there had "Doctor" set as their title, with some customization depending on what the post said and the title-setting admin's mood. *The Eternal Fad. Similar to the Doctor fad various users had "Eternal" added to their names. It was started when someone changed their names to have Eternal added to it. Eternal Dreams noticed it and the fad began. Also a few names and titles were not made "Eternal" but just made to rhyme with Eternal. (Example: Maternal) *Pink Hair Fad, accidently inspired by Metlord. It caused a lot of members of the community to change their avatars to characters having pink hair. *The Slap fad, where back in 2002 there were quite a few avatars in which one character would be slapping another character across the face. *KGB fad, where many people created blinding red avatars with the letters "KGB" on the bottom and a sprite of their own characters dressed in KGB clothing to show that they had become part of the Soviet group. *Alphabet Fad, everyone used a "(Blank letter) is for (Blank)" quote in their avatar in the same style as Sesame Street and "C is for Cookie". *The Kill Bill fad was created when the entire Admin and Mod crew had avatars and icons of various Kill Bill characters. *Plushie Fad was WAY back in time and rarely remembered, Megaman 7 had Plushies in the background of one area, this fad used edits of those. History of the boards They started as a guestbook hosted on the BnG main page. *Ezboard was the first real forum had on BnG (verification needed). The start date and end date of this forum is unknown. *Ikonboard was the second forum BnG had. It started sometime before December 2000 and ended in mid-March, 2001. *WBB started in the first weeks of April 2001 and lasted for approximately one year (date of death unknown, sometime mid/late-2002). WBB was not designed for really large forums so we upgraded. *Meaningless transistion board on Steelangel.com (winter 2002). It lasted for about a month or two while the admins and mods discussed a new forum. *Aboard, coded completely by the Admin Coda, was the next board. It lasted for about a year (late 2002 to late 2003/early 2004) when a catastrophic systems error wiped everything clean. For approximately a month there simply was no forum. *PhpBB was started on February 24, 2004. It is still the current forum (now upgraded to version 3 as of late 2008). *With the end of the comic, spam bots on the forums at certain points, forum software errors, and lessening interest, the forums aren't as active as it was in the past. External links The forums themselves The forums, on the Wayback Machine Category:Forums